It's good to be home
by ChaingangSoldier95
Summary: One shot. Wade has just come home from a recent tour. He's missed his girlfriend terribly, what will she have in store for him once she sees he's back Not too good at summaries, sorry. Wade/OC


**I don't own Wade. He belongs to the WWE and himself of course. I only created Claire.**

* * *

><p>Wade drove up the driveway of his Florida home for the first time in months. Having just finished a tour, he was more than happy to be home, his long-time girlfriend, Claire inside, not expecting him back so soon. He hadn't seen her since Christmas, it now being the beginning of spring.<p>

Wade grabbed his bags and tip toed in, dropping them at the door.

"Bear?" He whispered into the seemingly empty house.

Claire was still asleep, not aware he was home.

Wade walked upstairs to see her, she was spread across the covers in his favourite piece she owned. Wade bit down on his lip, it had been so long since he'd had her body against him.

Claire felt her side of the bed compress as Wade sat on it, she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hey baby. It's me." Wade whispered, his accent making it hard to understand him.

Claire moaned a little as she stretched, still not fully aware of her boyfriend. He stared at her chest as she hadn't covered it, he was so ready for her.

"It's Way-Way." He clenched his teeth saying the nickname she gave him, it wasn't manly at all.

Claire opened one eye, as she heard someone mention Wade. She realised it was him and threw her arms around his chest.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear, her voice sending chills down his spine. They'd been talking on the phone, but hearing her and knowing she was in his arms were completely different.

He shifted a little and pulled her onto his lap.

"How much?" He used his signature smirked, it worked on her, just as much as it worked on the fans. She relaxed her shoulders, he made her feel like she could almost melt right there in his arms.

"A lot" Claire kept her voice soft.

Wade smiled and chuckled, it was great to be back.

He held a little tighter around her waist and leant back to see what he was working with. She wore his favourite pair of panties she owned, almost subconsciously. She missed him, and they reminded her of the night they first kissed, the night they were together for the first time. They were black laced and had a red band around her hips, and down her backside, showing her plump behind perfectly.

Wade licked his lip before he spoke, which made Claire even weaker. She had been watching him the whole time.

"You sure someone else hasn't been round 'ere? These look a little fancy if you ask me." His accent was thick, his breath, hot against her neck.

Claire tilted her head back, resting her arms beside his neck.

"What?" Wade laughed a little, half distracted by her beautiful body.

"It's just so good to hear your voice." She spoke, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm glad you're happy to have me back." His voice lowering, Wade's smile never leaving his face.

Claire leant in and kissed her boyfriend for the first time in months. Her lips crashed against his as soft moans escaped her mouth. Their tongues wrestled to take control, even though she knew she'd never win. He always did, it was just his thing.

Wade stood up, Claire's legged wrapped around his waist. He turned and laid her down on the bed rather gently, his lips never breaking from hers.

"That's not like you." Claire smirked, he was usually kind of, well…rough.

"Mr. Wade Barrett. Leader of Nexus, lost his touch." She giggled, knowing it'd get a rise out of him.

"What?" Wade stood up.

"I, Mr. Wade Barrett, leader of Nexus, have not lost my touch. Thank you very much." He stuck his chest out, pointing at himself.

"If you say so. I mean, I'll take your word for it, but why don't you just show me." Claire twirled her hair around her finger, looking down. She moved her eyes back up to his and winked, a smile creeping across her face, he'd love a little challenge.

Wade smiled and pulled his shirt off.

"Get here." She signalled to him.

He crawled back onto the bed, kissing her once more.

"You don't make the orders." He whispered close to her skin, she felt his lips touch her neck. Claire arched her back to him, wanting to get closer. Wade pecked her cheek and pulled her up, pushing her down on her knees.

"I do" He looked up cockily, she knew how to get what she wanted out of him.

Claire began to unbuckle his belt as she franticly unbuttoned his jeans. She was just as longing as he was. Claire pulled down the man's pants and looked at what was obviously being detained by his boxer material. She rubbed her hand along it and heard Wade groan slightly. She'd forgotten it was as large as it was. Claire pulled off his boxer's and began stroking his hard length. She placed the tip in her mouth, causing him to stiffen even more.

Wade pulled her hair back before holding it tightly and guiding his girlfriend up and down his manhood. She held onto his legs and let him have his way with her. She could feel him getting readier to have her body close to his as he let low moans leave his mouth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He placed a hand on her chin, lifting her face up to his. Their lips connected again. She'd almost forgotten what the inside of his mouth felt like. It molded perfectly with hers. Wade placed a hand on her chest as the kiss got hotter and hotter, moans flying out of her mouth as he pinched her and tugged on her nipple.

He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed, smirking as he kneeled on top.

"More like it?" He murmured, knowing she liked hearing the sound of his voice, not just the contact she was receiving.

Claire nodded and placed her arms on his shoulders, wrapping her legs back around his waist. Her nails dug into his back as he entered her slowly, not needing to hurt her. Not just yet anyway. She bit her lip trying not to be so loud.

Wade got into a rhythm, he started slow and built up speed as he went along. She felt amazing around him, even just their bodies touching felt great. He leant down; planting light kisses down her stomach and back up. His moist lips gave Claire chills.

"You have no idea how good that feels." She breathed heavily, getting it out between moans.

She felt Wade smile as his lips pressed once more onto her stomach.

"Yeah? What about this?" Wade moved back up her body,

He grabbed hold of her thighs and wrapped her long legs around his mid-section. Wade kissed Claire's neck softly, before nipping slightly at the flesh on her chest. It drove her crazy. Wade let go and she fell back onto the bed.

"Turn around." He demanded.

Claire winced at the sudden thunder of his voice, but still nodded in response. She turned away, her perfect backside facing Wade.

"Spread" Wade's voice was sharp, and it turned Claire on more than anything. She wanted him to control her.

Claire did as he said. She felt Wade move in behind her. He wouldn't go for it just yet, he'd tease her, leave her begging. Wade held Claire's legs and forced them apart, he entered her slowly, making sure she'd want more.

"Wade, do it." Claire spoke desperately. The games were alright for any normal night, but when a woman hasn't been with anybody for months, it's no time to play around.

"What do you want me to do?" Wade asked, smiling silently.

"You know what I w-want." Claire tried to catch her breath. She wanted him so badly.

"Say it again." Wade was pushing her, it was what he liked.

"Just fuck me!" Claire raised her voice. She dug her nails into the sheet below them.

Wade chuckled throatily and began thrusting. She was definitely going to feel this. He grabbed onto the headboard for leverage, for power and kept his rhythm. He could hear loud moans coming from his girlfriend beneath him. He bit his lip and went faster.

He heard Claire start to scream his name; he knew she was almost ready, heck he wasn't far behind. Wade grabbed onto her long chestnut hair before gripping her hips, ready for his release.

Wade threw his head back as Claire collapsed beneath him. He lay down on top of her breathing, trying to regain some energy.

He had slightly caught his breath and decided to roll off before he hurt her.

"Have I lost my touch?" He questioned confidently, loving any attention he got from her.

"I don't know. I think it shrunk." Claire looked at him, smiling.

Wade glared at her before pulling her on top of him again, laughing.

It was good to be home.


End file.
